


College Years - 2015 DCBB Illustrations

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are neighbors and attend the same college. It doesn't take long for them to fall in love, but it also doesn't take long for them to lose one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Years - 2015 DCBB Illustrations

**Author's Note:**

> These are the illustrations for the DCBB 2015 story, [College Years](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5248832/chapters/12110309), by missbloom.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  



End file.
